


Undeniable

by Operaghostangst



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Because I cannot see Erik leaving Christine as soon as he gets her, F/M, He might be a dumbass, In a sense, Love never dies rewrite, Meg is bi and has a reason to stay in Paris, Meg/Sorelli is more of a side pairing and they are side characters, but he's not that much of a dumbass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operaghostangst/pseuds/Operaghostangst
Summary: Leaving isn't as easy as he had hoped it would be. How can it be when she's aware and unwilling to let him continue making choices for her?(London version of LND because I have a soft spot for the way that Sierra and Ramin portray the characters and the chemistry they give them)
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Meg Giry/La Sorelli
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Erik laid beside Christine, stroking her side slowly until she began to drift off. He hadn’t ever expected to see her again. Yet she’d come to him and they’d ended up… enjoying each other’s bodies. Though, he could only be glad that there was a lack of light seeing as he doubted she’d be as interested if she could’ve seen him clearly. Besides, he was pretty sure that the darkness had actually aided him in pleasing her, seeing as having one sense removed often enhanced the others.

He didn’t know why she’d come to him. There hadn’t been too much talking at all before this happened. All he knew was that Christine had apparently gotten tired of hearing him question her and she’d yanked him into a kiss. He hadn’t been strong enough to resist despite her being engaged. He’d given in and he didn’t regret it. But he couldn’t stay in Paris, hell with the magnitude of what he’d done, he couldn’t stay in France and he couldn’t expect her to want to come along. He couldn’t ask her. Not when he had absolutely nothing to offer her in return.

He waited until he felt she was in a deep enough sleep to not notice him leaving the bed. Getting up without jostling her too much, he pulled on his clothing along with his mask and wig. He lingered for a moment, pulling on his cloak. He couldn’t make himself leave the room like he wanted to at that moment and he leaned down, ghosting a hand across her smooth cheek. “Goodbye…” he murmured quietly and leaned down to place an equally delicate kiss to her forehead. He lingered once more and pulled away, heading towards the door.

Christine stirred and stretched with a small whimper. She ached, but in perhaps one of the best ways. It was unexpected but nice all at the same time. She reached out to touch Erik and frowned when her hand connected with an empty side of the bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up in horror. Thankfully the spot was still warm. Perhaps he would still be here. Maybe if she was quick enough, she could catch him before he left. If that was even what he was doing. She could be jumping to conclusions, but all the same she couldn’t risk it. She wrapped the sheets around her naked body and hurried out of the room. She found Erik near the front door and a whirlwind of anger and agony washed over her. “You’re just going to leave me without a word? After last night?” She shouted, blinking back tears.

Erik stiffened and turned around to face her. She wasn’t supposed to wake up before he was gone. He was hoping it would be a clean break- more so for himself because he couldn’t quite bring himself to believe that she could feel anything for him. Even the idea of her feeling lust towards him was pushing it, even if there had been clear proof of that last night. “Did you expect anything else, Mademoiselle? You’re going to be married soon.” he forced himself to come off as cold-hearted. He needed her to be reminded that she didn’t want this.

Christine flinched as if he’d slapped her and she clutched the sheets to her tighter. She hated when he did this. It was the same thing that he’d done when she’d initially unmasked him. He had been so hurt, she could tell. Even through his rage, his pain had been the driving force. But it was almost immediately replaced by that cold indifferent mask that he wore to protect himself.

Before she could let herself fall into her oncoming despair, she reminded herself that it was unlikely that he meant what he said. He was simply trying to protect himself. She walked up to him and pressed herself against his chest, peering up into his dark eyes. It was impossible to deny the way he was looking at her. “Do you think I would’ve let you have my virginity if I wanted to marry Raoul? If so, you’re more of a fool than I thought.” she murmured. She had to stop herself from telling him she loved him. She wasn't sure if she should spell it out completely. She could be completely wrong about him. She could be misinterpreting what he was saying. She could be seeing it the way she wanted to. 

Erik’s breath hitched in his throat, but he made no move to shove her away or put distance between them at all. In fact, his hands came up and rested on her hips despite the slight shakiness to them. He licked his malformed lips subconsciously and found himself unable to find an argument to that. Well… he had one, but it was half-hearted at most. “I.. can’t stay with you, Christine. I want to but.. I have to leave. Sooner is better than later. Besides.. I’ve got nothing to offer you. You should just go back to your precious vicomte.” he nearly rambled.

Christine shocked both of them when she slapped his unmasked cheek. His lips parted in shock but before he could say anything, she was pulling him down into a deep and passionate kiss. When she let go of the sheets, they parted and uncovered her soft breasts. He didn’t have the strength to resist and he gave in, returning her kiss. He pulled her even closer and pressed against her in return.

Christine pulled away and glanced up at him. Now that he seemed thrown off, it was time to say what she should’ve said last night. “I don’t want to go back to Raoul. I don’t love him the way I should. My heart is yours. I don’t care if you’ve got nothing to offer me and I don’t care that you have to leave. I want to be with you. Let me come too.” she begged softly. Now that she knew for sure, she saw no reason to not lay all her cards on the table.

Erik could only stare at her blankly for a few minutes before an almost defeated groan left him. He couldn’t turn her away. He didn’t want to. He was far too weak and selfish, he couldn’t give her up again. Not when she so clearly wanted him. “Alright, Christine.. You and I will be leaving soon.. So I suggest you get dressed and get dressed quickly.” he uttered, unable to completely conceal the tender look in his eyes or the faint smile on his lips. Christine brightened, all traces of her being near tears seemingly disappearing. She pecked his lips and rushed back to the room to do as he told her to.


	2. Chapter 2

Antionette Giry was not happy in the slightest. She’d thought it would just be herself and Erik. However, one could imagine what a messy shock it was for her to see Christine. The woman was wearing a familiar and simple blue dress, her arm linked through the Phantoms. She seemed blissful, more blissful than she was comfortable with. “Erik.. Surely you know she’s better off with the vicomte, right? She’s not fit for your world.” She informed, using a gentle tone in the hopes of making him see sense.

Erik was angry and that was obvious in the way he tensed, but she knew that she’d managed to hit a nerve. He’d always care more for Christine than he did his own happiness. What surprised Antionette was the audibly frustrated near scream from Christine herself. Clearly it shocked Erik as well because he had jumped slightly in response to it.

“I’m tired of people telling me what’s good for me or where I belong. I want to be with Erik and he wants me with him. Doesn’t that count for something at the very least?” Christine demanded, pressing herself closer to the Phantom. He hesitated before slipping an arm around Christine’s waist, rubbing his thumb against her side comfortingly. Antionette floundered , unable to come up with a good response. It wasn't often that the nervous woman spoke up for herself like that.

“I get it, Christine. Come on, mother. It’s not like one more person would hurt anything too much.” Meg interceded, touching her mother’s shoulder gently. She’d always have Christine’s back and that was one thing that the Swedish woman adored about her.

There was a heavy sigh before Antionette found herself nodding, “Fine. But we should leave now as it won’t be too long until the vicomte realizes you’re gone.” She stormed off without waiting for a response. Christine gave Meg a quick hug before she allowed Erik to urge her out in front of him. Meg waited until they were completely out of sight, racing towards the secret she had been keeping.

The journey to the docks was long enough and the wait for Antionette to finish convincing the boat’s owner was even longer. Christine figured that a sailor wouldn’t take a woman too seriously but they could only hope for the best. However, they didn’t have to wait too long. She walked a couple steps towards them and beckoned for them to follow her. They did so and they boarded rather easily.

They were lead down below and Erik immediately sat down on the floor so that Christine and Antionette could sit on a cot each. Though he made it clear that he was just doing it for Christine's sake. This was something that Antionette wasn't sure how she felt about.

The hours passed and the two disgusting lovebirds fell asleep in their positions. Erik was laying on his side on the floor and Christine's hand was dangling off of the cot. Her fingers were just inches away from his hand and his hand was resting limply against his own hip. It could be assumed that they'd been holding hands awhile before doing so. Antionette was unable to sleep, though she laid facing away from the two of them. She was utterly disgusted. Erik was whipped and fooled. She just didn't know how to prove that.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in France, Antionette wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Raoul couldn't stop pacing around his home, be it the bedroom or the foyer. Christine was gone and he didn't know where she was. His first thought was that the Phantom had taken her- but a stilted conversation with little Giry had reminded him that it simply wasn't possible. The beast was blessedly dead and gone.

However, it was only slightly comforting. The question of Christine's whereabouts was still unanswered. There were no signs of a struggle that he had noticed- but that left something that he couldn't accept. He couldn't accept the idea that Christine had decided to become a runaway bride. Perhaps she was just visiting her father's grave. In which case, he would leave her to it and get some sleep. Perhaps she'd be there tomorrow, waiting to greet him in a beautiful wedding dress. 

His worst fears were confirmed the next day. She was gone and he was left behind. He opted to go to obtain some alcohol. He could only hope that it would numb the burning in his eyes and the aching in his chest.


End file.
